


Untempered Delights

by mikeydoodledandy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, But not with the clitoral stimulation, Butt Plugs, Feedee Stern, Feeder Barclay, Food Kink, M/M, Pegging, Stuffing, That's just asking for an infection, Trans Barclay, Trans Male Character, cake is involved, clitoral stimulation, just to clear that up, proper use of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeydoodledandy/pseuds/mikeydoodledandy
Summary: Barclay has a problem. Joseph makes his appreciation of good cooking very obvious, he has since he first moved into the lodge and still does now that he and Barclay are together, and the problem is that it does things to Barclay. It does far more than he's willing to admit.And to make matters worse, it's his boyfriend's birthday and Barclay has found himself faced with Joseph's unbridled enjoyment on their little dinner date and is failing spectacularly at pretending it's not turning him on.
Relationships: Barclay/Agent Stern (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Untempered Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I got some kinks alright? Alright. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Barclay had a  _ problem _ . It was a problem that he’d had for almost a year and a half now and, in the last six months, it had only gotten worse. It was getting to the point that it was driving him up the wall and, Sylvain forbid, he was actually considering  _ doing _ something about it.

His problem was that one Agent Joseph Stern had some of the most wanton and sensual reactions whenever he ate something he enjoyed and it got Barclay hotter than it had any right to.

The first year Joseph had been at the lodge had been bad enough. Joseph would let out a soft moan whenever he had a fresh pastry, or lick the crumbs from his lips whenever he finished a grilled sandwich in a way that got Barclay going. He hadn’t been able to do anything about it though, so he’d just suffered in silence until he could get to his room, and eventually he’d gotten over it.

Or so he’d thought. But now he and the agent were together and suddenly Barclay didn’t have to reserve himself anymore. At first, that particular interest had stayed put in the back of his mind, but the closer he and Joseph got, the more the other man’s enjoyment of food started awakening things in him once more.

He’d used to sate such lust for Stern in heated jack-off sessions, imagining Joseph filled to the brim with all sorts of cuisine and moaning in pleasure, but now it was a little harder to hide just what had set him off when he actually shared a bed with the object of his affection. 

And perhaps he didn’t have to hide it, but this was a kink he frankly hadn’t known he’d had until Joseph had aroused something in him, and he was nervous about bringing it up.

There wasn’t any sign that Joseph  _ wouldn’t _ be interested, but he was worried nonetheless. He and Jo were also so good about talking about everything else, he felt a little guilty that he was hung up on something that in the grand scheme of things was kind of a silly thing to be worried about, so he’d been considering just spitting it out and telling Joseph what he was interested in. 

He doubted his beloved would judge him for it and the thought of the man indulging him was almost enough to get him wet just from considering it. Taking care of Joseph and feeding him until he was stuffed, nicely pressed shirt straining around his belly? That was the dream right there.

The sylph swallowed thickly, glancing up at Joseph again and what he was doing that had gotten Barclay thinking such things to begin with. The agent was currently seated across from him, lips wrapped around his fork as he dug into the third course of their meal.

It was actually Joseph’s birthday, so of course, they had to go out and celebrate. The lodge had thrown him a little party over the weekend, but Barclay had insisted on taking him somewhere nice the day of, surprising his boyfriend with reservations to a ritzy little restaurant in Snowshoe.

It was a five-course meal, and about two courses in Barclay realized the portions were bigger than he’d anticipated, but so far Joseph had been cleaning his plates, and god that was doing things to Barclay. 

He was finishing his own portions as well, but he was a pretty big guy who could pack it away without batting an eye. Joseph had a thinner frame and already Barclay could see the softest swell of his belly under his partner’s shirt and they hadn’t even gotten to the main course yet.

“Is everything alright, love?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, just spaced out for a moment.” Barclay grinned sheepishly as he realized his boyfriend was regarding him with mild concern. However, the man returned his smile at his explanation, seemingly satisfied.

“Good thoughts, I hope?”

“Something like that. Enjoying your salad?”

“Oh, absolutely, it’s lovely.” Joseph nodded as he forked up another bite and popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before having a sip of wine to wash it down. The man then let out a small chuckle, holding his hand over his mouth as he leaned in to whisper something to his date. “Though to be perfectly candid with you, I think you’ve spoiled me. This is excellent, but I think I’ve come to prefer your cooking.”

“Aw, babe. The chefs here are probably way higher caliber than me, I bet they’ve got classical training and everything. I’m just self-taught you know.” Barclay blushed, a warmth spreading in his chest at the praise. Joseph was so good to him and while he tried to stay humble, he did enjoy the attention.

“Perhaps, but while dishes like these are very impressive technically, it’s masterfully made, I think it rather lacks the heart you put into your work. Whenever I have one of your dishes, it really feels like it was made for me personally.”

“To be fair, that’s because it usually is, Jo,” Barclay snickered, forking up the last of his own salad, polishing it off. “Though I guess there’s something to be said for knowing your preferences.”

“And because you love what you do, simply for the joy of it.” The agent kept his voice low, a small smirk on his face. “Sylphs don’t even need to eat as much as humans do, if at all, yet here you are with a love for doing it, just because you enjoy it. There’s something to be said for that.”

“Huh, I guess I’ve never really thought of that.” It was true though, he’d mostly learned how to cook because it made him happy doing it, and he’d gotten good at it because it made others happy to eat his dishes. And apparently that had morphed into something more than that when Joseph and food was involved, but that was beside the point.

“That said, I will give credit where credit is due to the chefs at this restaurant, this is delicious so far and I don’t want you to think I’m not enjoying my birthday celebration. Quite the contrary.” Joseph smiled, pushing his empty plate to the side and picking up his glass of wine again, swirling it idly. “Good food and drink shared with the man I love will always be one of my favorite experiences.”

“You’re gonna make me blush, Jo, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Barclay chuckled, nudging his foot against Joseph’s shoe under the table. The waiter came and collected their empty plates, getting their order for the fourth and main course.

“Yes, I’ll have the steak au poivre, thank you.” Joseph mused, the French rolling off his lips soft and naturally. Barclay raised an eyebrow, absently ordering a chicken entree. They both got a fresh glass of wine before they were left to their own devices once more.

“Steak au poivre, that’s a pretty heavy dish,” Barclay noted, taking a sip of his own wine and trying not to think too hard about Joseph packing in the rich beef dish with its heavy peppercorn cream sauce on top of the tomato bisque, stuffed mushrooms and salad he’d already eaten.

“Yes, it is. I haven’t had it in a while, and it’s a good time of year for it. Besides, it’s my birthday, I think I should be living a little, don’t you?” Joseph waggled his eyebrows in a way that couldn’t help but pull a snort from Barclay, a warm grin on his face. 

Long gone were the days of awkward politeness between them, and Barclay couldn’t be happier. His boyfriend was a total dork once you got past the veneer of professionalism, and the sylph loved him all the more for it, glad he got to experience just how much of a goofball the agent could be.

“Absolutely, god forbid we let you go under-celebrated. Go as ham as you want, babe.”

“I intend to. If I had it my way, you’d have to carry me out of the restaurant out of my being too full to stand.”

“O-oh.” Barclay tried his damnedest to not let his eyes bug out of his head at the thought, clearing his throat and having another sip of wine. “I would happily carry you out if you needed me to, Jo. You know I can, even disguised.”

“Oh, I am  _ well _ aware of your prowess, love.” Joseph pinned Barclay with a heated look, bringing a blush to both of their cheeks. Joseph slid his foot against Barclay’s ankle as the thought no doubt invoked memories of Barclay hoisting and carrying Joseph in all sorts of positions as they made love.

They chat comfortably together as they waited for their next course, their thoughts perhaps a bit more randy than they had been before. But still, the wine was nice and the lit view of the mountain was beautiful. Soon enough, entrees came, Joseph licking his lips at the sight of the steak with accompanying asparagus and cauliflower. You’d think from the way he looked at his food, that he hadn’t eaten all day rather than having already finished off three other courses.

“Well, let’s dig in, shall we?” He mused, glancing up at his lover before doing just that. 

Barclay watched perhaps a bit too closely as he cut off a piece of his meat and popped it in his mouth. A small moan left his lips, his eyes half-closed and Barclay had to squeeze his thighs together to try to stave off just how wet that made him. This was supposed to be a nice dinner, not... horny bigfoot kink time.

The sylph distracted himself by tucking into his own meal, but Joseph’s little noises of food-induced pleasure didn’t go unheard. Time and time again, he could only watch his beloved’s fork disappear between his lips. What only made it worse was that, about halfway through his steak, Barclay caught Joseph’s hand slip down to gingerly rub the side of his swelling stomach.

“Getting full there?” he dared to ask. Much to his surprise, Joseph blushed, the man pulling his chair up a little.

“Perhaps a bit, but I’m feeling a little overindulgent today, so you’ll have to excuse me. I just want to enjoy all of it.” He licked a bit of sauce off his lips, looking a little nervous for a reason Barclay couldn’t figure out. Was he embarrassed that he was eating so much?

“Oh! I mean, that’s not a problem at all, Joseph. I promise. This is your birthday, enjoy yourself as much as you want. Just wanted to make sure you’re feeling alright.”

“Well then, don’t you worry, I feel fantastic. I can eat quite a bit with the right motivation and all this good food is the perfect motivation.” His boyfriend seemed a little more at ease, so that was good. Barclay nodded, watching the other man return to his meal.

Soon enough, their plates were empty once more, Joseph carefully leaning back and patting his stomach with a little smirk. His shirt was snug now, Barclay wanting nothing more than to run his fingers along that curve.

“You look pleased with yourself,” Barclay chuckled, wetting his lips and trying to keep his desire under control. However, Joseph was far too keen and obviously picked up on his lust, a wondrously wicked glint in his eye. He likely didn’t know exactly  _ why _ Barclay was looking at him that way though other than their usual heated looks.

“Very much so. Getting to indulge like this every once in a while is one of life’s best pleasures.”

“So it seems. Think you’ll have room for dessert?”

“Oh definitely. They don’t have the biggest desserts here and I had my eye on the caramel cheesecake since we got here.” Joseph bit his lip, shifting a little in his seat.

“You and that sweet tooth.” Barclay shook his head, smiling softly. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too, Barclay. This has been such a wonderful evening and an even more wonderful birthday already.” Joseph fiddled with his napkin, looking away coyly. “I do hope it won’t end once we get back to the lodge.”

“Oh, I’m sure we can find  _ something _ to do.”

The two men grinned knowingly, but Barclay’s eyes flicking to Joseph’s stomach despite himself. He could tell Joseph was feeling it now from how often he brushed his fingers against his belly. There was no way the man could know just what that did to him, but now that there was a pretext for sex when they got back, maybe Joseph wouldn’t have to know just what got Barclay so riled up tonight.

Their plates were cleared once again, the couple ordering their desserts. Barclay got a little fruit parfait while Joseph got his sought-after cheesecake. They finished off their wine as they waited, though it wasn’t as much of a delay as their previous dishes.

While usually, Joseph was able to restrain himself with most foods, desserts seemed to be the thing that really got him making noise. The agent had a sweet tooth half a mile wide and he wasn’t shy about it. Taking a bite of his cheesecake, Joseph’s expression was one of pure bliss.

“Oh lord, that’s good,” he murmured, seemingly caught up in the flavors. While Barclay had been able to distract himself with his own dishes for most of the meal, this time he found he couldn’t pull his eyes away. 

Watching Joseph eat dessert was always the thing that set him off the most, the noises he made, the expressions, everything. And now that he and Joseph had had sex before, he knew all too well just how similar those reactions were to when Joseph found pleasure in bed.

Joseph glanced up at him, blinking as he seemed to realize just how red his partner. His own face flushed with embarrassment, the man looking perturbed. “Oh, goodness, I must sound ridiculous, I’m sorry.”

“Nonono, you’re good. You’re..  _ really _ good, Jo. I promise,” Barclay reassured him, rubbing his neck and trying to keep himself from getting more flustered. “Sorry, I keep staring, I just really like urm.. seeing you enjoy yourself.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” 

There was a tone of realization to that one word and Barclay winced, no doubt his partner having just figured out what was going on. However, Joseph just smiled at him, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. “I see. Well, I certainly am enjoying this.”

The agent forked up another bite of his cheesecake, slowly wrapping his lips around it and taking his time chewing, letting out another soft noise of enjoyment. That helped Barclay let go of some of his nervousness, realizing his partner didn’t mind and seemed more than willing to indulge him.

The rest of the meal was teasing and warm as they finished off their last course, Joseph as flushed as he was by the end of it. Barclay settled up the bill as Joseph lounged in his chair, looking pleased with himself. His stomach was definitely swollen with all the good food they’d eaten and now he seemed to be aware that Barclay enjoyed that.

“Well, I suppose we should get going then. We’ve still got a good bit of a drive back to the lodge, do we not?”

“Yeah, it’s about a forty-five-minute drive back to Kepler.” Barclay got up, grabbing his coat and pulling it on. Joseph got up as well with a soft huff, holding his jacket idly in front of him, a bright blush at his cheeks. “Want a hand?”

Barclay reached for his jacket, thinking it was only polite to offer, but much to his surprise, Joseph pulled away, clearing his throat. 

“No, I think I’ll uh.. just carry it out to the car.”

“Oh, uh... okay.” Barclay frowned, looking confused as they started for the door, Joseph awkwardly holding his jacket in front of him as they walked out into the cold mountain air. It was definitely nippy enough that Barclay would have thought Joseph would want to be wearing it.

Unlocking his truck, the sylph slid into the driver’s seat, Joseph getting in on the other side. The man’s composure broke once the doors were shut, Joseph leaning back and letting out a soft and pleasured whine. “Goodness, I am so full. Lord above.”

He rubbed the pads of his fingers in small circles across his swollen belly, letting out a sigh of relief. His coat slipped off his lap down into the floorboards and that was when Barclay realized why he’d been holding it like that.

He was hard, and noticeably so.

“ _ Oh.” _

Barclay’s own realization hit him like a truck. Joseph hadn’t just been indulging him, Joseph was  _ into _ this. “You’re.. You weren’t just.. This is something that turns you on?”

His boyfriend blinked at him in the darkness of the car. Barclay could see him just fine with his sylvan eyesight, noticing just how red his partner was turning, the man full and letting out breathy pants in the seat next to him. “...Yes, it is. I don’t do it often, but I.. yes. I like feeling overfull, the sensation is  _ very _ pleasant to me. And, correct me if I’ve read this wrong, but this is something you enjoy too, isn’t it.”

“Yeah.. God, watching you eat like that has always done something to me, Jo, especially when it was  _ my _ cooking. The noises you make, how much you enjoy yourself... this..” He hesitantly reached out a hand towards Joseph’s belly, still unsure. However, his partner bit his lip and gave him a little nod, giving the sylph the okay.

Barclay swallowed thickly before resting his hand on top of Joseph’s stomach, the curve tight and warm through his shirt. He gave it a gentle caress, Joseph letting out an appreciative noise. 

No longer able to help himself, Barclay leaned in and kissed Joseph hungrily, big hand splayed on his boyfriend’s stomach. Joseph kissed him back just as passionately, nipping Barclay’s lip. Their embrace got more heated before Joseph stopped him, an apologetic look on his face. 

“As much as I’m loving this, I don’t think I’m comfortable making love in your truck in front of a popular ski resort.”

“Oh yeah. Damn, I wish it weren’t such a long drive back to the lodge.” Barclay pouted, stealing another kiss before settling back into his seat. “Think you’ll be good for the drive?”

“Certainly. You’ll just have to get me good and riled up again once we get back.” Joseph mused, gingerly buckling his seatbelt around his stomach so it wouldn’t dig in. 

“I can do that.” Barclay nodded, buckling his own before pulling out of the parking lot.

They chatted quietly on their way back, Barclay’s hand all too frequently drifting to Joseph’s thigh and occasionally his stomach, giving the man a little attention. His lover would whine and Barclay would maybe drive just a little faster down the winding roads until finally, they saw the sign announcing their arrival back into Kepler. Barclay turned up towards topside, pulling in front of the lodge a few minutes later.

The lights had been left on for them, but Barclay imagined many of the residents had already retired to their rooms with how late it was. Getting out, he rounded the truck and offered a hand to Joseph to help him out, which the agent gratefully accepted. The sylph pulled him in for another kiss, a hand back on his stomach.

“How you feelin’?”

“Nice, though things have settled somewhat at this point.”

“Hm, settled enough that you think you could handle fitting a little more in there?”

“...Perhaps. What exactly did you have in mind?”

“Well, I just remembered you have a big ol’ slice of birthday cake in the fridge from your party over the weekend. It’d be a shame to let it sit in there much longer.” Barclay grinned wickedly, Joseph’s eyes flicking back towards the lodge at the thought.

“Well... I suppose a little couldn’t hurt. We could sneak a plate back to the room. Can we do that?”

“I have it on good authority that the head chef will not mind if you take a plate of chocolate cake back to your room, as long as he gets to be there.”

“Oh right.”

Barclay chuckled, walking into the lodge with his boyfriend, hand in hand. Who they found there was... no one. Barclay had expected a few sylphs to be up still, but it seemed like everyone really had gone on to bed already. 

“Huh, seems like it’s just us then.”

“Apparently so.” 

They wandered into the kitchen, Barclay flicking the lights on. They shuttered for just a moment before staying on, the sylph already halfway to the fridge as Joseph leaned up against the counter. 

Sure enough, the thick slice of chocolate ganache cake was still there, Barclay grabbing the plate eagerly. Before he could close the door, however, he noticed they still had some strawberries from breakfast as well. He glanced back at Joseph, who was lounging behind him with a lazy smile. Since no one else was up, maybe they could...

The sylph doubled back with the cake and strawberries, setting them on the counter next to Joseph before leaning in to kiss him again. This time it was soft and slow and hungry, his hands at the man’s hips and butt.

“Goodness Barclay, someone’s eager.” Joseph grinned as he returned the kiss, his fingers brushing against the sylph’s chest. “Shall we head up to-  _ goodnesswhatareyoudoing? _ ”

In one smooth movement, Barclay gripped his partner’s thighs and hoisted him up, sitting him on the counter. Joseph looked absolutely frazzled by the action, grabbing onto Barclay for dear life until he realized what was going on.

“I just thought maybe.. since we’re already here, why not have a little fun? Everyone’s already asleep after all.” Barclay murmured, kissing Joseph’s throat. He grazed his teeth against the man’s skin. “You’re a picture of perfection, seated here in  _ my _ kitchen, about to eat the cake  _ I _ made... I just wanna pamper you like this.”

“Well...” Joseph wet his lips, glancing down at the strawberries and cake beside him, a hand resting lightly on his still somewhat bloated belly. “I  _ suppose _ there’s no harm to it if this is how you want me. Though might I offer the suggestion that you be the one to feed it to me. I’ll have to keep my balance up here after all~”

“I can definitely do that.” Barclay knew damn well that Joseph could keep his balance just fine on the counter, but he wasn’t about to turn down the invitation to feed his boyfriend chocolate cake and strawberries. Getting out a fork, he picked up the plate and pulled away the plastic wrap, standing before the agent. Joseph looked up at him expectantly, leaning back on his hands.

Barclay leaned in and stole another kiss before forking up a bite, holding it out for the agent to take. Joseph wrapped his lips around what he was offered, making full eye contact with Barclay as he did, sending shivers up the sylph’s spine. He pulled the cake into his mouth, chewing slowly, letting out a soft noise of satisfaction.

“As I said before, those other chefs might be good at what they do, but I definitely love your cooking the most. This is fantastic. You spoil me, love.” Joseph licked the crumbs from his lips, giving Barclay a sultry look as he awaited his next bite. Barclay gave him what he wanted, going in to kiss him again and taste the sweetness on his mouth.

“You have no idea just how long I’ve wanted to sit you up here like this and feed you until you can’t move, Jo. You drive me crazy in the best of ways,” he rumbled, his thumb against the other man’s throat as he felt him swallow. 

“And you have no idea how often I’ve wanted you to do just this as well,” Joseph countered, leaning up and nipping Barclay’s earlobe. “Quite the oversight on both our parts, don’t you think?”

“Oh, definitely. Guess we better do what we can to make up for lost time.”

“And what better time to start than now? Makes for such an excellent birthday gift.”

Barclay fed Joseph a few more bites, enjoying every noise and gasp his partner made from his enjoyment and fullness, before putting down the plate turning to the strawberries. They still had a good bit of cake to get through, but it was good to mix things up.

“Alright, ready for a palette cleanser?” He plucked up a plump, red berry, holding it to the man’s lips. Joseph bit into it, juice dribbling down his chin before the agent reached up and wiped it away, sucking his thumb clean. Barclay let out a soft moan of his own, getting wet again at the sight. “Fuck, how are you so sexy, Jo. It’s unfair.”

“Says the ruggedly handsome and sexy mountain man and equally sexy cryptid,” Joseph replied playfully, his face dusted pink with pleasure. 

Barclay just had to kiss him again, his hand sliding between Joseph’s thighs. The agent let out a muffled groan against his lips as Barclay stroked him through his pants, pleased to find his partner getting hard once more. He gave the man’s length a teasing stroke before pulling away, Joseph letting out a noise of protest.

“Gotta finish your cake first, Jo.”

“Oh, do I now? Well, you’d better get back to feeding it to me then.”

“Oh ho, impatient much?” Barclay grinned widely, kissing Joseph slowly as he gave the man’s belly a rub before returning to the plate of cake. It had been the last slice and, as such, had been considerably thicker than the rest; closer to two slices really. “We’ve still got a lot of cake to go, you think you can handle it?”

“I suppose I’ll have to if I want a release at your hands to be in my future tonight.”

“I’ll take care of you no matter what, babe, but maybe I’m just a bit curious to see just what your limits are. Just how much can we pack in this belly of yours, hm?”

“Oh, quite a bit, but who knows, maybe I can achieve new heights with some proper encouragement.” 

The man wiggled his eyebrows, making Barclay snort before holding out another bite of cake for his beloved. Joseph ate it with relish, as well as the subsequent following bites. The agent leaned back after being fed a good third of the slice, whining softly as he rubbed the top of his belly.

“Need a minute?” Barclay asked, putting the plate down and helping soothingly stoke Joseph’s growing middle. The agent let out a soft whuff of air at the attention, his composure flustered.

“Maybe just a little, and perhaps something to drink to help wash things down.”

“Alright, we’ve got water, milk, and apple juice in the fridge.”

“Milk sounds nice right about now.”

Barclay nodded, getting his boyfriend a glass of milk and handing it to him. The agent took a long sip, leaving him with an adorable milk mustache that Barclay couldn’t help but lean in and kiss away. Joseph’s rounded belly pressed against his own as he did, the sylph swallowing thickly at the warmth of his body.

“What do you think, time for some more strawberries?” 

“Oh yes, that sounds lovely. Something else to cut through all the chocolate.” Joseph nodded, Barclay holding another berry to his lips. 

The agent worked his way through a couple more strawberries and several more bites of cake in between sips of milk before needing another break. His shirt was noticeably tight around his belly now, the man panting softly. His skin was flushed and sweat beaded his brow, Stern carrying an expression of utter bliss.

“Definitely getting full, now aren’t we?” Barclay purred, pressing his fingers carefully against the firm curve of his boyfriend’s stomach. 

“Yes... Ah~” Joseph let out a soft gasp of agreement, one of his hands slipping between his legs to give himself a squeeze. He was fully hard again, his cock straining in the pants that were starting to dig into his belly. Barclay raised an eyebrow, reaching down and pushing Stern’s hand away so he could undo his belt. 

“Let’s take some of this pressure off, yeah?”

“God, please. I don’t know how much more I can fit in me.” Joseph tilted his head back as his lover freed him from his belt’s grip, undoing the button on his pants as well. “I’m so stuffed, Barclay.”

“Looks like, but you still have a bit more of this cake left. Wouldn’t want it to go to waste, now would we?” Barclay mused, rubbing soothing circles against Joseph’s tight and swollen gut. “You’re doing so amazing so far.”

“I think I can manage a little more. I’ll just need to take it slow.” Joseph cradled his stomach as Barclay picked up the plate once more. The sylph nodded, offering him another bite. Joseph took it carefully, crewing and swallowing slowly with a moan. 

Barclay was diligent, pampering his boyfriend with each bite and letting him take sips of milk in between to wash them down. With only a few bites left, Joseph started to hiccup with each breath he took, looking positively stuffed. His belly was wonderfully round, his buttons on his shirt straining.

“Just a little bit more, babe. You’re doing so great.”

“Oh, lord, I don’t know if I can. I think I’m at my limit,” he whined, looking up at Barclay pleadingly. Barclay knew if he actually wanted to stop, they had a word for that, though he could just as easily tell from his partner’s body language that this was actually a bid to be coddled into eating the last of the cake.

“Aw, c’mon Jo, it’s three more bites, you can do it.” Barclay offered him another bite, Joseph making a show of resisting and sticking his tongue out.

“...I will only if I get kisses for each one.”

“Of course, but only after you eat each one like a good boy.”

“Nnnn... fine.” Joseph took a shallow breath before eating the bite of cake like he was told. He swallowed it thickly, rolling his tongue in his cheek before looking up at his boyfriend expectantly. As promised, Barclay kissed him soundly, sliding his leg between Joseph’s to rub against his cock once more. The agent gasped sharply, his panting getting heavier, stuffed belly heaving.

“Good job. Just two more bites, you can do it.” 

“Barclay  _ please _ .”

“Just two more, and then I’ll whisk you away to our room and make you cum so hard, you won’t be able to move for a week.”

“Lord, I already feel like I won’t be moving for a while. You’ll have to roll me everywhere,” the agent fussed, rubbing the underside of his belly. His shirt was beginning to hike up, providing a tantalizing peek of that round, flushed skin as Joseph rubbed it tenderly. Barclay wanted nothing more than to abandon those last two bites, scoop Joseph up and carry him to bed, but he was a sylph of principle. He forked up another bite, holding it to Joseph’s lips.

“I’ll carry you around all week if I have to then, but you’ve just got a little more here, babe.”

“Alright, alright. Okay.” Joseph took as deep breath as he could in his state before eating what he was being fed. He chewed carefully and for a long time like he was trying to convince his stuffed body to swallow. Eventually, he had to grab his glass of milk to help it down, groaning deep in his chest. “Barclay, there’s so much food crammed in me... One more bite might as well be an entire other meal. I’m not sure I can.”

“I believe in you, Joseph. God, you’re gorgeous like this, you know that?” Barclay pushed Joseph’s shirt a bit more so he could give attention to that warm, tight skin, earning such wonderful noises from his lover as he kissed him as he’d promised. “I think you can definitely fit one more bite in here.”

He pushed the last bite of cake onto the fork, holding it out for Stern. The other man regarded it for a long moment, looking up to meet Barclay’s eyes. He looked positively disheveled, leaning back heavily on one hand as the other clutched the underside of his heavy belly, shirt rumpled and sweat on his brow. He really was a sight to behold.

Oh, so carefully and not breaking eye contact, Joseph wrapped his lips around the fork, pulling the last bite into his mouth. He moaned as he chewed and finally, with one last little whine, swallowed. He was panting roughly and looked like he’d swallowed a watermelon, but looked  _ deeply _ pleased with himself, his body flushed with pride. 

Barclay beamed, abandoning the empty plate and pushing in to kiss his partner. Joseph kissed him back wetly and the sylph could no longer keep his hands off the other man, caressing his rounded belly and kissing him like a man starved. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” he praised, Joseph pressing into his touch. 

“I feel amazing and your hands feel even better. I feel like I could pop, Barclay.” Joseph leaned his head back, the man very out of breath. Barclay hiked his shirt up the rest of the way so he could heap love and attention on what a good job his boyfriend had done, relishing the feeling of just how packed full Joseph was. “You’re definitely going to have to carry me, I rather doubt I can make my legs work under all this pressure.”

“I would be more than happy to keep you off your feet, Jo. Just gimme a sec to clean up.” Barclay grinned, nuzzling his partner’s throat before regrettably slipping away from the other man to clean up after them. 

“Do be quick, lest I collapse on the counter right here under my own weight.”

It only took a moment, and gave him the chance to appreciate his boyfriend from afar, rubbing his swollen belly with a look of pure ecstasy. Returning to the man once more, he kissed him again before carefully sliding his arms around his back and under his legs to pick him up, Joseph wrapping his arms around the sylph’s neck to steady himself.

“What do you think, time to head on up?”

“Oh absolutely. If I can be blunt, I want nothing more than for you to fuck my brains out right now, love.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Barclay smirked, scooping up the agent into his arms. He might not have his full strength in this form, but he still had more than the average human. More than enough to carry the man he loved up to their room. Turning off the kitchen light with his elbow, the sylph eagerly started down the hall. However, when they got to the room, they both realized Barclay’s hands were a little occupied to open the door.

“Here, I’ve got it.” Joseph wiggled a little in Barclay’s arms before managing to extract his keys from his boyfriend’s coat pocket. After a minute of finagling, he got the door open, his partner happily carrying him across the threshold.

Barclay made a beeline for the bed, settling Joseph down onto it. The agent still looked absolutely flustered as he got settled, belly stuffed like a possum in a donut box. Barclay wet his lips at the sight, the other man smirking. “Like what you see?”

“Always, Jo.” Barclay reached over and turned their bedside lamp on before returning his full attention to his partner, their lips together once again as he started on the man’s shirt buttons. “Let’s get you out of this, yeah?”

“Please, I feel like I’m about to pop a button any second.” Joseph nodded, letting out a breathy chuckle. 

“Wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Finally, Barclay got the man out of his shirt, pulling away so he could admire their collaborative handiwork. “God, you’re stunning.”

The agent’s skin was flushed from his face to the bottom of his belly, which stood out, taut and round, from his slim frame. Barclay gently ran his fingers along Joseph’s faint happy trail before leaning down to kiss the crest of his stomach, glancing up at him. Joseph hiccuped softly at the attention, a hand covering his mouth.

“I don’t think I’ve ever gotten this full on my own,” he admitted, leaving a spark of pride in Barclay’s chest. 

“Always happy to be of assistance, though seeing you like this is definitely motivation in and of itself.” The sylph peppered kisses of praise down his partner’s curved belly, gazing up at Joseph’s face as the man gingerly propped himself up on his elbows to watch. He planted one more just above his lover’s belly button before leaning back up to nuzzle his neck. “So, how do you want me, birthday boy?”

“Mmmh, well I’m afraid I’m not going to be able to do anything requiring any sort of gymnastics. Or honestly much moving at all.” Joseph rubbed the sides of his belly with a groan. “Though if you must know, I did the proper prep before we left for our date.”

“I mean... so did I. I didn’t know what you were gonna be the mood for, so I figured I’d cover all the bases.” Barclay blushed as Joseph raised his eyebrows. The agent tended to favor bottoming between them, but they enjoyed switching it up from time to time. “What do you think is gonna be most comfortable for you like this?”

“Hmm..” Joseph considered their options as Barclay slipped out of his coat and shoes, followed quickly by his pants. His partner tugged him down so he could do the honors of unbuttoning Barclay’s shirt. “Well, as much as I’d love for you to ride me, I think I’d get a bit squished like this. Are you in the mood for the strap?”

“I’m always in the mood to fuck you into the mattress, Jo,” Barclay purred, shimming down Joseph’s pants as Joseph helped by kicking off his shoes.

“It’d be a shame to let your prep go to waste though.”

“Well then, sounds like the chunky butt plug has my name on it tonight. I’ll get the stuff, you just lay there and look ravishing.”

“Barclay, I doubt I could go anywhere even if I wanted to right now.”

“Even better.” Barclay kissed the man’s swollen gut again before getting up to collect their toys. In the meantime, Joseph made a show of wiggling out of his underwear, splaying himself out fully naked on their bed as he waited. It was hard for Barclay to pull his eyes away from his boyfriend adoringly caressing his own distended stomach. Damn, if he wasn’t a lucky sylph. “What dick do you want tonight, babe?”

“Oh, I think our favorite will do just fine. As much as I’d love to bring one of the big ones into it, I’m full enough as is and a giant knotted dildo vying for space inside me might not be the best idea.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t wanna jostle you too much, huh?” Barclay nodded, fitting their usual dildo into his strapon. It wasn’t huge like some of their toys, but big enough to provide the girth Joseph adored without being unwieldy and required less stretching. Shucking out of his boxers, Barclay pulled on the harness, getting it secured around his thighs and hips. The flesh-colored toy bobbed lazily between his legs as he extracted his vibrating butt plug and the lube, finally returning to their bed, swooping in to kiss the other man. “Now, let’s get you stretched.”

“Go slow, everything’s so tender right now.”

“Alright, I’ll be gentle. Let me know if anything is too much, okay?”

“Of course, love.” Nodding, Barclay grinned and lubed up his fingers, however, before he could reach for Joseph’s hole, his lover stopped him, smirking mischievously. “Actually, you go first, I want to watch.”

“Do you now? As you wish, handsome.” Barclay stuck his tongue out, leaning over Joseph so he could reach back and press his fingers into his own backside. 

The dildo brushed lewdly against Joseph’s belly as the sylph grunted quietly at the pleasure of relaxing his muscles. The agent reached up, letting Barclay’s hair down before stroking his beard lovingly and pressing kisses to his lips and face until Barclay deemed himself ready. 

Grabbing the plug, the sylph lubed it up and pushed it into his ass with a long groan, daring to turn the vibe on. Joseph bit his lip at the sound of Barclay gasping from the vibrations that began to thrum through him. The bigger man needed to press his forehead against Joseph’s shoulder for a moment as he changed it to a pattern he liked, his boyfriend stroking his hair.

“Good?”

“Yeah... Really good. Alright, your turn.” Trying to keep himself together with the plug in his ass, the sylph squirted a fresh dollop of lube onto his fingers, spreading Joseph’s thighs so he could work them inside the man. His lover let out the most delectable moan as he did, clasping his belly and making Barclay shudder in delight. The sylph pumped his fingers into his partner, Joseph throwing his head back.

“Fuck, it’s like all my nerves are hypersensitive right now,” he mumbled, panting heavily as Barclay stretched him open nice and slow, belly heaving.

“Oh yeah? Are you sure you want me to fuck you, then? I wouldn’t want to overstimulate you.” It was a real question, but there was a teasing tone to Barclay’s voice and, as he’d expected, the question earned him a protesting whine.

“Barclay, I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me within an inch of my life, so help me. I want you inside me so badly.”

“Oooh, someone’s feeling needy. Think you’re ready?” Barclay beamed, sliding three fingers as deep as they could go inside his boyfriend’s body.

“Yes. Please.  _ Fuck _ , Barclay.”

“Yessir.”

Slicking up his cock, Barclay pressed the head of the dildo into Joseph’s newly-stretched hole and pushed in slowly, making his lover squirm. Once he was settled up to the base of the shaft, Joseph wrapped his legs around Barclay’s hips as best he could. “Shit, Barclay...”

“Good?” Barclay grinned. He could feel Joseph’s length pressed hard between their stomachs, though his belly was so big, the sylph couldn’t reach it by hand. Joseph seemed unbothered by this, however, nodding in affirmative at his partner’s question.

“Yes, I’m fantastic. Barclay, please..”

Getting the okay to proceed, the bigger man got to work, starting into a gentle rhythm of thrusts. Joseph was always a joy to watch when they had sex, his skin flushed and damp, and his mouth held open in elation. Each little gasp and moan was music to Barclay’s ears. 

But like this, Joseph stuffed full, belly bulging, all that food squeezed into the man’s usually trim frame, did so much more to Barclay than he ever could have imagined. Barclay’s clit throbbed against the harness, the sylph kissing his partner passionately.

He took it nice and slow, and while his partner was obviously enjoying himself, a small grimace crossed his face after a particularly deep thrust, letting out an uncomfortable huff. Barclay slowed down, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Things are shifting and I’m getting a little achy like this. Could we change positions?”

“Of course, babe. What do you need?” Barclay pulled out, Joseph carefully sitting up as he gingerly massaged the tight muscles of his stomach. Barclay offered a warm hand as well, the agent moaning appreciatively.

“I think I need to turn over. I’m going to lean against the headboard and you can take me from behind.”

“Sounds good.” Barclay helped the man change position to his knees, rubbing his back and hips as they got Joseph settled leaning his arms over the headboard, his belly hanging heavily below him. “Better?”

“Much.” Joseph smiled, rubbing the side of his stomach as Barclay pressed himself against his boyfriend’s back and kissed his neck. His skin was comfortable and warm against the sylph’s chest, the dildo resting against the cleft of the man’s ass.

“You sure you’re good?”

“Mhm. This is much better and I’m ready to go. Just start slow again.”

“Of course, Jo.” Barclay lined up the toy again, pressing it back inside his partner. Joseph let out a low moan, pushing his hips back against Barclay’s thrust and urging the man to get going again.

Somehow, this was more intimate, despite not really being able to see his boyfriend’s face. Pressed against his back he could feel each quivering breath Joseph took, could cup the curve of the man’s bloated stomach, could slide his hand around his cock to pleasure him further. Each of Joseph’s moans reverberated through him and drew groans from his own lips as he grazed his teeth against his partner’s shoulder. 

Barclay’s body clenched around the plug in his ass, his entire being humming with desire and motivating him to pick up his pace. Making love to Joseph was an all-encompassing experience and the man never failed to incite the deepest of passion in the sylph. He wanted nothing more than to make his man feel amazing.

You could hear each snap of his hips, each throaty moan he dragged from Joseph’s lips, the deep rumble in Barclay’s chest in response. There was no holding back the many sounds of passion on a night like this. Coherent words had failed them both, each other’s names desperately repeated between unintelligible pleas and hungry profanity.

“Barclay, I’m.. mnnn... close..  _ Fuck.. _ ” Joseph mumbled, his forehead pressed against his arms in front of him. Barclay nodded, speeding up his pace and pounding Joseph in earnest to bring the man to climax, hand around his cock keeping time. The agent cried out, knees shaking. Barclay’s other arm wrapped around the man’s chest to hold him up and so he could penetrate him all the more deeply.

“You’re doing amazing, babe. So amazing..” he murmured against Joseph’s neck, finding himself surprisingly close as well. He wanted Joseph to cum first though, so they could get him off his knees. 

He felt the man tense underneath him, Joseph’s back arching against his chest as he finally let out a stuttering cry, cock throbbing in Barclay’s hand as he came. The sylph fucked him through it, prolonging his orgasm as he shook in Barclay’s arms. He was left panting and limp, held up almost entirely by his cryptid lover.

Barclay grinned, pulling out and carefully helping the spent man back down onto the bed on his side so they could lay face to face. Joseph was sweaty and madly flushed but he was beaming, leaning in to kiss Barclay passionately.

“That was... I can’t even think of the words right now.”

“Good words though, I hope.”

“Absolutely. Definitely the best birthday I’ve had in a long while.” He took a few shallow breaths, still weighed down by his heavy belly. “Now, let’s get you taken care of.”

They wiggled Barclay out of the harness, which was unceremoniously discarded over the side of the bed before Joseph’s fingers found his partner’s swollen clit. Barclay gasped, thrusting his hips into Joseph’s hand. Usually, manually would take them a while, but he was already so close and the plug in his ass was still driving him wild, so he knew he wouldn’t be long.

“Fuck, Jo..” Barclay’s breath hitched, the sylph returning his attention to Joseph’s body as his boyfriend rubbed him off. He couldn’t keep his hands from his flushed belly, nor his lips from the man’s throat and mouth, loving and pampering his beloved as he was pleasured.

Joseph’s skilled fingers rubbed and teased just how he knew Barclay liked, the bigger man’s toes curling as moans left his lips. He bucked his hips eagerly, ass twitching around the toy inside him as that familiar heat pooled in his gut.

With a shout, he buried his face against Joseph’s chest as he came, clit throbbing in waves as his body clenched hard and tight around the plug. His nails dug into Joseph’s back a little as he trembled, the euphoria of release washing over him. 

He was left disheveled and panting, his hair slipping into his face, though Joseph lovingly pushed it behind his ear as he cupped his cheek. Barclay smiled, reaching back to pull out the plug and turn it off before it overstimulated him.

“Good?”

“Mhm... Really nice. Really super nice..” Barclay mumbled lazily, grinning like an idiot as the haze of afterglow overcame him. He glanced down at Joseph again, gently caressing the soft globe of his stomach. “You’re amazing. You’re an amazing human and an amazing person, Joseph.”

“And you’re amazing sylph and an amazing man, Barclay.” He replied quietly, kissing his partner softly as he ran a thumb against his cheek. “Thank you for a wonderful birthday, love. Thank you for indulging me.”

Barclay smiled, pulling Joseph into his arms so he could continue to cuddle and pamper his beloved. He happily kissed the underside of Joseph’s jaw.

“Not indulging if I’m just as into it as you are... More like... thrilled participation.” He closed his eyes, humming softly. “But thank you for including me too. Thank you for being you, Jo. I love you a lot, you know that?”

“I love you too, Barclay. More than I thought possible.” Joseph leaned his head on Barclay’s shoulder, resting his hand on top of the sylph’s on his stomach. “Heres to my next birthday with you being as fantastic as this one.”

Barclay nodded, the pair of them getting sleepy from all the good food and better sex.

“And many more after that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's admittedly been a long time since I wrote something with this particular kink, but it was really fun to do! I hope y'all enjoyed and I always appreciate feedback ;3


End file.
